percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Greek God High: Chapter 9
Out in the Stratum close by... "Okay, guys, have you all got your emergency gear?" "Yeah, Ares we talked this over a million times." "Alright. Apollo, take up the sniper tower in the center of the arena. Shoot as many noobs as you can. Hephaestus, find a way to disable your flashing lights, and bluetooth connect the laser grenades to your phaser." "But Ares, be careful. The other side has Athena on it. And she plays strategy games like a demon." "Yeah Hephaestus, I know. Okay, Mirror shields on everyone?" "Wait, gotta adjust this strap-done!" "Okay! Lets move!" Hephaestus, Apollo, and Ares all waded and fast walked into the arena, just at the commander said start. In no time they were at the topmost tower. Ares started gesturing toward the windows and Apollo nodded. He also gestured toward the entrances, and Hephaestus started putting down laser claymores. "Ares. A line of noobs, 12 o'clock." And there they were, a line of yellow-lighed people just walking, and not even trying to take cover. And there, leading the group, was... "Athena. Crap. We gotta snipe pretty good if we dont want her to notice us." "Okay, last ones in line first. Then-GUYS GET DOWN!" The trio ducked as an R/C helicopter with blue plumage zipped into the window. "Guys, I can hack it with my iPhone4S, chill." Hephaestus held the home button. Instantly, SIRI replied, "What can I help you with?" "Siri, can you hack that R/C helicopter, bring it into our control, and order us pizza?" A whirring noise, and a pop later, a mini satellite dish appeared. "Yes, just give me a few moments..." And the phone rang. Just outside the tower... "Wait for it..." Athena whispered. "Wait for what?" "The ringtone, Enyo, we rehearsed this!" They waited, and then... "Let's punch Captain Crunch, then we'll eat his face for lunch..." Athena and Enyo quickly followed the noise. ".. fly a kite, drink some Sprite, ill we go to sleep tonight..." They aproached the stairs, and the tone grew louder. "...tick tock, found a rock, gonna knock this poser's socks off..." "Right down this hall!" Athena whispered. "...WHOA! They're purple! Whoa-oa-oa-oa! Let's punch..." "Its the phone! But where are those guys-" Their suits powered down. "B-b-b-but, what?" Athena whispered. "HA! TAKE THAT, NOOBS!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!!" Ares yelled. "LITTLE MISS 'CHESS IS A PUSHOVER' JUST GOT PUSHED OVER!" Apollo yelled. Ares started, "Pathetic! You may be good at acting, but you suck at puns! WatchEdd, he's tons better!" Hey! Promoting Youtube personalities isn't in the script! So no more dissing and, um, more lazer tagging please. "How bout YOU go lazer tagging!" Um, sorry, it doesn't work that way, so just shoot each other. Please? "Alright fine! Now, are there any exhaust plorts coming into the main reactor-" That's Emperor Palpatine's script! "Oh, man. This is so HISHE..." DON'T FREAKING PROMOTE ANYONE! ON YOUTUBE! The Tuesday afterward in Theater... "Okay everyone, we are all going to Romeo and Julian: the gay version of Romeo and Juliet." "Gay as in stupid, happy, or literally gay?" "Literally." Everyone groaned. Especially Aphrodite. "Does this mean I have to be a background character?" "Uhh, Aphrodite, since you are a girl, yes." "FUUUUUUU-!" "While she's on her temper tantrum, order of business. Poseidon, did you memorize that song I sent you?" "Yeah. It's good but people would think you're gay if you sing it though." "I know, but anyway practice at home." Apollo started to hand out papers. "So everyone, this meeting is adjourned, cuz I need to go to the hood. So see you all tomorrow everyone!" "-UUUUUUUUUU Houlgh! *chokes and passes out*" "Oh crap. Will someone give Aphrodite the mouth-to-mouth thing?" Hephaestus, ran up, along with Hermes. "I'll do it!" Hephaestus screamed. "Oh dang it. Hephaestus, you go." Hermes also added in a softer voice, "Siri, open Stealth Camera." Hephaestus gave Aphrodite the mouth-to-mouth. She instantly woke up screaming and retching. After she cleared up, she said, "Were you trying to take advantage of me in my sleep, Apollo?" "No! But Hephaestus did though." Aphrodite became bewildered, and turned to Hephaestus in Rage Mode. "You, You kissed me? What do you think I am, a ho!?" "Well," said Hermes, "You did kind of reveal yourself as a prostitute once." "Oh yeah, I remember. Hermes were talking to Cupid and he saw Hyperion paying you money." "And so he was like, 'What the heck?' And went over to you." "And he was like, 'Why are you paying her, Hyp?' and he was like, 'Um...'" "Then he asked you, 'Why is he paying you?' and you were like, 'Um...'" "And he shouted, 'I KNEW IT! HE'S PAYING YOU FOR PROSTITUTION!'" "Yup! Any you were like, 'I'm not being paid to be a p-p-prostitu-'" "And everyone effing laughed!" Aphrodite nearly cried and stomped away, giving the look of death to the three of them. Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page